Amor e Sacrifício
by o SugarLily o
Summary: UA (Universo Alternativo) - Em uma noite escura de Halloween, o mal chega em Godric's Hollow. Mas o mal nunca poderia destruir um amor verdadeiro. Ponto de vista de Lily, inspirado em uma música do Evanescence.


**_Disclaimer: _**Os personagens todos pertencem à JK Rowling. Bah, como se vocês não soubessem...o.O

**_N/A: _**Essa fic é considerada UA porque a cena que ela descreve não é exatamente canon, e pode vir a contradizer algumas evidências oficiais. Contudo, ela se reproduziu perante meus olhos como um filme enquanto eu ouvia _My Last Breath _do Evanescence, e eu tinha que colocá-la no papel, metaforicamente falando XP Eu recomendo que você também a escute enquanto lê a fic, assim entenderá porque eu me senti inspirada! Ela é dedicada à minha querida amiga Natalia Potter, que é pra mim a Lily personificada e que me encorajou a mostrar meu trabalho humilde ao mundo.

* * *

**_Amor e Sacrifício_**

Lily abriu seus olhos. Ela se sentiu tonta, sua visão estava embaralhada e uma dor pungente crescia em sua nuca, como se alguém tivesse acabado de golpear a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Ela tentou mover sua perna, mas mal conseguiu erguer o corpo. Raios de luz ricocheteavam pela pequena sala. A estante tinha sido reduzida a pedaços pontiagudos de madeira e páginas rasgadas de livros eram atiradas no ar. Ela mal podia reconhecer seu lar, seu esconderijo. A voz entrecortada que ecoou na escuridão, entretanto, era muito familiar a ela.

_- Deixe minha família em paz, seu maldito!_

Mais luzes. Uma risada sarcástica cortou o ar.

_- Deixe-os ir! Você quer a mim, Voldemort! É comigo que você deve lutar!_

**- **_Ah, não, Potter. Você não é nem um pouco tão inteligente quanto dizem. Você é apenas um garoto **arrogante e pretensioso**, não é? Como todos vocês eram. Como todos aqueles que carregavam esse sangue sujo que você leva em suas veias. Mais sujo que qualquer sangue-ruim. Mais sujo que o da sua querida esposa._ – a terrível risada ecoou novamente. – _ Mas não, você é inútil pra mim. Eu quero o seu menino… eu vou matá-lo, James Potter. Logo depois de terminar com **você**. Eu torturarei você e o seu filhinho até a morte. Mas você irá primeiro. Só por…**diversão**. E então, quem protegerá o **pobre bebezinho**?_

_ DEIXE O HARRY FORA DISSO!_ _– _James gritou em resposta. Ela podia sentir a ira, o ódio em sua voz. Ela, por sua vez, lutava para manter-se lúcida. Seu Harry… seu pequeno Harry… Algo se acendeu em sua mente, como um aviso: ficar de pé não era importante agora. Ela procurou por sua varinha dentro de suas vestes, e encontrando-a, apertou com força em suas mãos.

_- Você e sua família já me atrapalharam o suficiente, Potter. __**Avad-**_

Uma explosão de luz silenciou a voz. Lily ergueu sua cabeça e olhos castanhos encontraram os dela, arregalados de surpresa.

_ Oh, Merlin… Lily…_ - ele fez menção de ir em sua direção.

C_ontinue…lutando… eu estou..bem…_ - ela murmurou, com dificuldade. James olhou de volta para o bruxo que havia sido estuporado momentos antes, mas ele havia desaparecido. Lily observou-o girar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, procurando por sinais de seu inimigo. Nunca ela havia visto aquele olhar. De profunda apreensão.

_ Vá até ele, Lily. Agora._ – ele sussurrou, sem olhar para ela. – _ VÁ ATÉ HARRY!_

Lily reuniu toda a força que conseguiu e se levantou. A dor em sua nuca era agora extenuante, correndo por sua espinha e atingindo sua coxa. Ela se apoiou na parede e se arrastou pelo corredor em direção às escadas. Sua mente fervilhava com pensamentos diversos. Eles tinham sido traídos; Peter era o espião, afinal. Seus lábios se moveram quando ela, silenciosamente, pediu perdão a Remus. Ela nunca realmente acreditara que ele poderia ter traído a Ordem, porém Sirius parecia tão disposto a indicar Peter… " O Wormtail é inofensivo, pode ter certeza", ela havia dito, com seu sorriso jovial, típico até mesmo em tempos tristes. Um decepcionante pensamento passou por sua cabeça: e se Sirius soubesse de Peter? E se Sirius tivesse os traído também? Ele não poderia… ele amava James como a um irmão, como Regulus nunca havia sido amado… e mais que isso, ele era apaixonado por seu afilhado. Teria Sirius também sido traído? E Wormtail? Wormtail abandonara seus amigos, trazendo para sua família… a destruição. Godric's Hollow não era mais segura. Voldemort era muito poderoso, e estava ávido por sangue. Eles estavam perdendo a batalha e seu marido e seu filho, tudo o que era importante para ela, o que significava sua própria vida, estava em perigo. E ela, severamente ferida e enfraquecida, não podia detê-lo.

Repentinamente, a dor em seu corpo a deixou. Em um instante, ela não estava mais em sua choupana, nem mais estava em suas vestes púrpuras, rasgadas e manchadas de sangue. Ela estava sentada à beira de um lago, com seus pés tocando levemente a fria e refrescante água. Ela fitou seu reflexo no espelho-d'água e viu a jovem estudante que um dia ela tinha sido sorrindo de volta. Lily sentiu, então, alguém tocar gentilmente seu ombro. Ela olhou para cima e viu um garoto de 17 anos, em seu uniforme de quadribol e seus óculos redondos, com o sorriso mais doce que ela já tinha visto.

_ Você vai conseguir, Lily… não tenha medo… eu te amo, não importa o que aconteça…_

Tão de repente quanto ela havia deixado sua casa, ela retornou. Algo dentro dela a aqueceu, reconfortando-a.

_ Você pode me matar, e destruir minha família, mas você não irá vencer, Voldemort! Você nunca vai vencer! Você não é nada mais do que um maldito assassino, doente, louco!_

Um grito de dor cruzou o cômodo e atingiu os ouvidos de Lily. Suas pernas se enfraqueceram novamente. **"Por favor… não o faça sofrer, eu suplico… tenha piedade…"**

_ Sempre tão orgulhoso de si mesmo, não James Potter? Sempre confiante e destemido, certo de que seu __**nobre**_ _ sangue o fará invencível, seguro de que sua linhagem o salvará. Contudo, Salazar Slytherin é que nunca foi derrotado! Ele passou sua tarefa para mim, e essa noite, eu alcançarei seu objetivo, com prazer. Essa noite eu livrarei o mundo dos herdeiros de Gryffindor!_

Lily retornou alguns degraus e viu James caído, apoiado em seus joelhos, tentando recuperar seu fôlego. Sua varinha jazia metros de distância dele. Ele ergueu seu rosto para o horrível figura à sua frente.

_ O sangue em minhas veias… não significa nada para mim, Voldemort… o espírito de Gryffindor viverá… e seu senso de justiça… de bravura e fraternidade… seja com os de puro sangue, os mestiços, os nascidos trouxa… não importando o brasão em nossas vestes… isso, você não poderá destruir…_

_- Belas palavras, Potter. Tocante!_ – Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada que fez tremer a sala. – _ Que pena que ninguém pode ouvir seu discurso agora. Veja, palavras são lama perto dos poder destinado a mim pelos meus ancestrais. Seus lábios não são páreo para minha varinha. Adeus, James Henry Potter. _

Voldemort apontou sua varinha para o coração do jovem homem à sua frente. Sua boca sem vida se contorceu num estranho sorriso.

** Avada Kedavra! **

Lily sentiu sua cabeça rodar. Ela prendeu a respiração quando o corpo sem vida de seu marido se levantou meio metro do chão e bateu de volta no tapete vermelho o com um ruído seco.

_James… não!_

Ela correu para ele, seu coração batendo tão rápido que parecia saltar de seu peito, sua visão embaçada. Seu amigo, seu companheiro, o amor de sua vida estava morto.

_ Jamie… você não pode me deixar… por favor, não me deixe… eu não conseguirei sem você… eu nunca conseguirei…_

Lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Ele não voltaria. Com toda a magia do mundo, ela não poderia faze-lo voltar. Ela tinha falhado.

_ Não, você não falhou comigo._

Lily virou sua cabeça rapidamente. O espectro translúcido do jovem senhor Potter sorria pacificamente para ela.

_James, você não pode nos abandonar…_

_- Shhhh…_ - ele caminhou até ela e tocou seu rosto carinhosamente. Ela sentiu a fria, porém doce sensação de sua mão contra a pele dela. – _ Eu não abandonei vocês. Eu estou aqui. Esperando por você, Lily. Você deve ser forte, não tema. Ele ficará bem. Ele tem seu amor incondicional, e ele cumprirá seu dever. Agora, você deve ser corajosa. E eu sei que você pode fazer isso, Lils… eu sempre tive muito orgulho de você…_

_- Por que…_ - ela suspirou tristemente. – _ por que não podemos ficar com ele?_

_- Nós sempre estaremos com ele, Lily. Ele entenderá que fizemos tudo ao nosso alcance para que o mundo fosse um lugar melhor para ele e seus amigos._

_- Você estará comigo? Você vai me ajudar a superar isso?_

_ Sempre, meu amor._ – ele beijou sua testa com leveza.

Lily fechou seus olhos e quando os reabriu,o espírito de James havia desaparecido. Seu corpo ainda descansava em seus braços. Ela sabia que Voldemort não havia desistido, e com um impulso que desafiou a dor em seu corpo, reunindo uma força que ela não sabia que ainda tinha, Lily correu para o quarto do bebê. Os olhinhos verdes do pequeno Harry, confusos e assustados, encontraram os dela.

_ Oh, meu querido…_ - ela tomou o bebê em seus braços e beijou suas bochechas rosadas repetidamente. – _ Eu te amo tanto… sempre se lembre de mim e de seu pai… nós nunca te deixaremos…. Você pode não nos ver, mas sempre estaremos aqui…_

Lágrimas insistentes ainda corriam pela sua face. Lily puxou sua varinha e apontou para o pequeno garoto rindo distraidamente em seu abraço. Ela reconheceu aquele sorriso e aquele olhar imediatamente: eles pertenciam ao homem que ela conhecia melhor que si mesma. Num murmúrio entrecortado, Lily pronunciou as palavras:

**"_Amoris et Sacrificium"_**

Um fino jato de luz azul celeste se desprendeu de seu peito e circundou todo o corpo de Harry, iluminando seu sorriso inocente; segundos depois, a luz se esvaiu. Ela ouviu o chão trepidar e passos no corredor, e apertou Harry contra seu peito. A porta se escancarou.

_E aí você está… _ - a voz gelada de Voldemort ecoou num tom falsamente carinhoso. – _ Me dê o garoto, sangue-ruim._

_- Deixe-o em paz! Você já fez não fez o suficiente?_ – ela lutou para segurar as lágrimas. –_ Leve-me! Leve-me, mas deixe-o em paz!_

_- Por que trocaria o garoto por você?_– os olhos vermelho-sangue de Voldemort brilharam com malícia – _ E o que eu faria com uma sangue-ruim imprestável? Dê-me o herdeiro, __**agora**_

Lily sentiu sua boca ficar seca. Ela não podia deixar ele levá-lo. Ela não podia permitir que assassinassem seu filho.

_ Harry não… Harry não, por favor…_ - ela implorou, e sua voz lhe pareceu de uma garotinha indefesa.

_ Saia da frente, garota tola… mova-se…_

_- Por favor, me mate! Mas não leve Harry… tenha piedade, por favor…_

_- Piedade? Eu sei sobre a profecia, Lily Potter! EU NÃO DEIXAREI ESSE GAROTO IMUNDO SER A MINHA RUÍNA! _

_- Então me mate!_ – ela gritou o mais alto que pôde. – _ POIS EU NÃO DEIXAREI VOCÊ MATAR O MEU FILHO!_

Voldemort apontou a varinha para o coração dela.

_- Garota boba, com sua estúpida coragem. Realizarei seu pedido. __"__**Avada…**"_

Lily nunca ouviu o fim dessas palavras. Ela se viu rodeada de uma mística névoa azul. Suas roupas não mais estavam rasgadas, cortes não sangravam mais de seu rosto, seu corpo não mais doía. Mesmo assim, Lily corria pela neblina, desesperada por respostas, por algo familiar. Uma imagem começou a se formar diante dos seus olhos, como se a névoa lentamente ganhasse vida, e cores, e formas… ela se viu num belo lugar, um campo florido, extenso, e um lago metros distante dela; e à beira do lago, à sombra de uma frondosa árvore, ela viu alguém descansar.

_- Jamie?_ – ela chamou, carinhosamente.

_ Você chegou._ – ele se virou e a fitou com carinho. Ela correu ao seu encontro, jogando-se sobre seus joelhos para abraçá-lo.

_ Você está aqui. Eu sabia que você estaria._ – ela murmurou, beijando seu rosto delicadamente. Mas então, pensamentos ruins a assaltaram. – _ O que acontece agora? E o nosso querido filho?_

_- Não se preocupe, Lils. Harry está bem, você o salvou. O feitiço que você fez, uma magia tão antiga e simples, mas muito eficiente. Voldemort não poderia entender nunca. Ele está a salvo agora, em boas mãos, e para sempre protegido por você._

Lily respirou fundo, esperando que o destino fosse gentil para Harry. Ela sabia que ele teria muito o que enfrentar, mas eles tinham prometido que nunca o deixariam, e cumpririam a promessa. Ela acariciou os cabelos revoltos de James, que ficaram ainda mais bagunçados. Ela se lembrou dos velhos tempos e riu livremente.

_ Eu te amo, James Potter._ – ela se jogou novamente em seus braços, e descansou a cabeça em seu peito, reconhecendo nele o carinho e proteção que sempre proporcionaram. – _ Eu te amarei para sempre._

_- Sim, Lily…para sempre. _ – ele repetiu, beijando seus lábios com ternura.

* * *

_**My last breath - Evanescence  
**  
Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_ All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_ Can you hear me, can you feel me in your arms?_

Holding my last breath

_ Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_ Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

I'll miss the winter

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me, I can taste it in your tears_

Holding my last breath

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

Closing your eyes to disappear

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

Say goodnight, don't be afraid

_Calling me calling me as you fade to black_

Holding my last breath

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_


End file.
